


Rulers of the World

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Army Dean, Letters, M/M, War, teacher cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you still rule the world in your own way. Or maybe you became a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulers of the World

When we were younger I used to think we'd rule the world. We'd stay up in that tree house for hours until your dad came and told us to come inside for dinner. We'd pretend to be kings and that Sam was a royal knight. And that your dog Max was his steed. Your dog was a fucking terrier.

I think you still rule the world in your own way. Or maybe you became a knight. Fighting for what's right and saving people. It must be hell over there. But you still do it. You've gone back three times. I haven't heard from you in a while. I just want to know if you're okay. That you're still fighting the fight.

 

-Cas


End file.
